


Was it love?

by Sasanka27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Hoseok is fisherman, Hyungwon is sea creature, Jooheon briefly - Freeform, M/M, Minhyuk mentioned, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Hyungwon is a sea creature that ends up in fisherman's net one day.Soon Hyungwon develops a feeling he never felt towards the man that let him go.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Was it love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInTheStanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/gifts).



> For one of my favorite writers here, she made the bingo prompts and her stories are very enjoyable to read! I hope you like it its one of your favorite (I hope) pairings hihi 😊💞
> 
> Hellooo this was supossed to be short and ended way longer than intended lol. It was prompt for bingo but I'm late as always I got pretty sick and couldn't finish it on time. Well here is it anyway.

The breaking of dawn was Hyungwon’s favorite part of the day, but he had to admit its been lonely in the sea without his friend.

Friend that trailed behind him until he gave in, friend that made him feel less lonely, friend that gave him a real name.

But as it always is, everything good had to end. 

Its going to be fifty human years since his only friend Minhyuk left the safety of the sea and became a _human_.

Hyungwon hated that Minhyuk chose to be a human those years ago and he hated that his only friend left so easily, just because of _love._ He didn't get it, weren't they happy swimming and exploring the depths of the oceans? 

In the end he let him go and wished him well. Minhyuk was happy on the surface and even kept visiting him every week under old docks. _Just because I am human now it doesn't mean I forget you! I won't leave you Wonnie, you are more of a family then my actual was._ The promise still sounded loud in his head just as he heard it the first time. Minhyuk always came and told him stories and showed him stuff from the world on dry land.

Minhyuk got older over the years, his bright red hair turned grey and Hyungwon knew the time had been stepping slowly on his tail he was mortal now after all, but he refused to acknowledge it and enjoyed Minhyuk's every visit.

Hyungwon kept going under the old docks every week to meet with his one and only friend, but then one day he _didn't come_. 

Instead there was someone different waiting at the place, person that made Minhyuk change. The person that made Minhyuk left the safety of the sea for love, _Jooheon._

He sensed it before the other spoke. It was obvious, the man had a sad and distant look on his face and dark circles under his old eyes “I am sorry Hyungwon, he passed away.”

“ _No._ ” Hyungwon said in disbelief but he knew Jooheon would not come if it wasn't true. “You took his immortality and then still live after he's gone? Its _not fair._ ”

“Hate me all you want I know you never really liked me but we all have to go at some point.. I loved him with all my heart and he was never alone.”

“Did he pass away peacefully?”

Old man nodded. “In his sleep.”

“Thank you for taking care of him on the surface.” Hyungwon thanked him sincerely. 

Jooheon came closer and held something in his hands. “Please take it, I know he would want me to give you this.”

“No you were his love you should-“

“Please take it. You spend a lot more time with him, way more years than he did with me, _please take it_.”

Hyungwon took the sea glass bracelet from him. His own bracelet that he gave to his friend as a reminder of where he came from, Minhyuk never put it off his wrist. “You made him happy…. that was all I wanted when he left the sea, thank you.”

The old man nodded and put on a sad smile. “Be well Hyungwon.”

“Goodbye Jooheon.”

They parted ways and Hyungwon felt part of his cold heart die that day.

~

He mourned for his friend. If he was a human he would cry but sea creatures had no ability to do that. They sang the mourning songs instead, and Hyungwon did that.

He sang the upcoming nights away until he felt his voice getting hoarse. He sang the sadness away when there were no boats around so he wouldn't have to deal with stupid sailors jumping off the boats because of him. 

When he wasn't asleep in his cave by the daylight he swam without any direction in the early mornings, the time seemed slower and his life felt pointless, he hunted fish just to keep going even though he didn't know if he wanted to keep going. He felt like he lived enough years maybe he should let the sea decide his fate.

Or so he thought.

Hyungwon swam and hunted for his favorite shrimps that sunny morning because he thought that might cheer him up after the long night, he was at his usual secret spot, that no one expect him and Minhyuk knew about, when he was suddenly swamped into nets with all the shrimps around him. The net was going upwards and soon he was above water.

There was a shadow above him and he looked up but the sun blinded him. 

He heard a voice “Oh gods, thats _heavy.”_

Hyungwon didn't say a word, as he promised himself he would let the sea do whatever so he just stared at the fisherman that was trying to pull up the nets, scared to utter a word. 

Soon the fisherman pulled the nets into his small boat and Hyungwon fell on the hard wooden floor. The man had to be very strong since he pulled him quite easily even though he was alone on that boat. Hyungwon was buried under a lot of shrimps but his tail was showing, it was a matter of time when the man will see the purple scales and kill him. 

The nets loosened around him and the man grabbed the shrimps into his hands, satisfied with the catch. “Gods, I really found them!”

The man started to fill buckets with the shrimps happily and then he touched his tail. He froze, up close he noticed _someone_ in the net as well. “What-oh gods” the man pulled out a knife from his boot quickly and Hyungwon prepared for the worst and closed his eyes. He heard tearing of the nets around him so he opened his eyes to look.

The man that he thought would kill him was cutting the nets quickly, apologizing instead. “I am so sorry! I never wanted this to happen please don't curse my ship! Give me a second you'll be free right away!”

Hyungwon was shocked and couldn't form a single word or even hiss at him, he never saw humans acting like this because if they catched one of his kind, they _never_ let them back. 

“This should be enough I am so, so sorry.” The man apologized and looked at him. “Let me help you get back-“

Hyungwon didn't waited for any help and pushed himself up the rails, falling straight into water, making the boat bounce with the splash. The fisherman lost his balance and fell on the floor and Hyungwon dived under water, swimming away. 

“Just so you know I never intended to catch you ok? And I am sorry for touching your tail. Please don't tear my nets for this-“ the man yelled after him but Hyungwon was already far away.

~

It was a few days later when Hyungwon swan around his usual place and saw that small boat again. He watched the fisherman from a far, hiding behind the rocks of a small island of flat rocks that was above the water.

He laughed when he saw how half of the fish that was inside swam away easily from the nets because the tears were not sewed correctly.

“Oh no not again! Come on just a bit more so I can buy new nets.”

 _What kind of fisherman doesn't know how to sew the nets back together?_ Hyungwon watched the struggles of the human above him and laughed again. _What a dumdum._

“Fine I'll rest for a bit before I head back with this half of a bucket.” Man said and Hyungwon thought he was talking to someone on the boat. It was a hot day above water and the man looked tired, he lay down on the boat, put his straw hat over his face and dozed off.

Hyungwon swam closer to check if the man was really sleeping, he slowly gripped the rails and pushed himself just as he could peek over the wood at the man and finally take a closer look at the fisherman's face but it was covered with a hat, dark brown hair peaking under, the man had muscular physique and he heard a light snore from under the straw hat. There was just him on the boat. _So he was talking to himself?_ Hyungwon slowly eased himself back into water so he wouldn’t make any sound.

 _Humans look peaceful sleeping, such an easy target he would be now, I could just eat him-but._ .. _I have a debt._ “I guess I can spare some shrimp since you let me go.” Hyungwon said for himself too and swam deep under the nets, he saw the big tears that were poorly sewn and filled them with seaweed that tied the tears tightly together. Then he hunted some fish and shrimps into the fixed nets while the man above him was still asleep.

When the fisherman woke up, Hyungwon was already hidden in the seaweed under the water, watching the boat above him, curious what the man will do.

“Ahaha! I can't believe this! I caught them again! Thank you gods!”

The pure happiness Hyungwon saw on the fisherman's face ached him with a warm feeling splashing over his cold heart.

Feeling that he never felt and couldn’t describe.

~

The man came about three times a week in early mornings just when sun started to rise. Hyungwon was around the little island at that time because he was resting on the rocks after a long night, waiting for the sun to rise and warm up his scales, after the night of his singing he liked to warm up under the sun. He watched the man behind the rocks and _noticed something unusual_ when the fisherman got the nets out he stumbled clumsily over the rope as if he didn't see it. The man left with a decent amount of fish, there were no shrimp since Hyungwon made sure not to give out any this time and left around noon. Another week passed and it has become a routine for Hyungwon to watch the man fishing rather than sitting on the sun.

_Why is he still coming if he doesn't catch that much without my help?_

The man with the straw hat always somehow found a way and sailed to this hidden place to catch fish even if he never really went home with many since he had enough already! Hyungwon felt angry when the fisherman still came every other day but is was because he was afraid his secret spot could be discovered by other humans soon.

 _Ah_ _this is my place to hunt- go away. You had enough!_

And even though the fisherman didn't catch much he still always showed up in the morning even if he left with disappointment by the noon.

_Why do I feel bad for him?_

And unconsciously Hyungwon soon started to hunt near the nets in the mornings, hungry after a long nights of singing and letting even some of his favorite shrimps inside to see the man's face turn soft and happy about the catch, making his heart ache with the warm unknown feeling.

Maybe, just _maybe_ he started to enjoy he was not here all alone. 

~

After of week of hiding and peeking at the man out of curiosity, Hyungwon felt bolder and swam close by to test his theory of the man ignoring him and let his tail be shown but the man said nothing as if he didn't saw him, only when the tail splashed loudly against the water he looked up at his direction and mumbled something quietly. Hyungwon was starting to get even more curious and everytime he showed up he swam a bit closer, letting the sun shine at his purple scales under the water. Sometimes the man seemed to follow the dark shadow in the water with his eyes but didn’t comment on it.

_What is with him? He should be scared of such a creature as I am even when its daylight!_

It became a routine somehow, that Hyungwon hunted the food more eagerly when the man let the nets down, expecting to get the addictive warm feeling in his cold heart whenever the man smiled bright at how much he catched in his nets. 

~

One day the fisherman started to sing some tune and Hyungwon swam closer under the boats back, letting his head above the water so he could hear better what he was singing about.

“I know you're there.” The fisherman said suddenly and Hyungwon flipped back into the water again and hid behind the rocks. 

For the rest of the time the fisherman was there he didn't come out of his hiding place, his heart was beating faster than usual and he was scared but excited that the man finally aknowledged him!

Hyungwon followed the man with his eyes until the man sailed away.

_Why is my heart still beating so fast._

~

Next time the fisherman came he changed the tune and it sounded like one of Hyungwon's sad songs so he swam closer again to hear it. 

“Well hello there-no don’t don’t swim away! I won't hurt you!”

Finally Hyungwon hoisted up some courage to show above the water and talk. “Why do you keep coming back? _This is my place_.”

“You speak my tongue?” The man asked curious. 

“Yesss.” Hyungwon made sure to sound more harsh, thinking that might scare the human a bit.

“Thats nice I finally have someone to talk to.” The man said and smiled brightly down at him.

“I didn't- Aren’t you afraid I will _curse_ _you_?”

“Why would I be scared of that? You could have done it month ago when I catched you.” The man above him chuckled.

“My visuals won't scare you?” Hyungwon was desperate to find a way to scare the new unknown feelings rising in his heart but the fisherman just laughed again. 

“I can't really see you clearly, but I saw some shadow under the boat many times, makes me wonder who fixed my nets?”

“You are a lousy fisherman when you can't even fix your net. You don't need eyes for that, just hands.”

“I am not a fisherman, not really, I just had no other choice.”

“Why then?”

“No one will let me work in the town and I have to take care of myself since no one wants to help me so I lended father's ship.”

“Why isn't your father here with you then? You should not be so far from the shore all alone that makes you easy food for us.”

“He died a year ago, I have no one.” The man said sadly and leaned on the rails.

“Ah I am sorry.”

“But now I can talk to you right?”

“Me?”

“Aren't we friends? Well I mean, sort of?”

“Friends?” Hyungwon said, surprised.

“Yes you are helping me and now we are getting to know one another so I think we are on the way to become _friends_..” the fisherman stated and smiled brightly making Hyungwon's heart beat way faster than was usual for his kind.

“I owe you a debt of life since you let me back- we aren't _friends._ “

“That's why are you helping me?” The man asked, awaiting the answer.

“Yes even such a creature as I am, I still do pay my debts.”

“Okay I just did what was right…” the man thinked for a bit before he spoke again. “Oh! Am I rude! My name is Hoseok, what is yours?”

Hyungwon was taken aback that the man actually wanted to know his name. “I'm a sea creature. Your kind calls us sirens or merman usually... The scary things that lures sailors and eats human flesh.”

“I heard a lot of stories from the people in town yet you keep proving me wrong.”

“Shut it human, I could eat you anytime if I wanted to.” Hyungwon snapped back. 

_Ah cute_. “Not _human_. Call me Hoseok.”

“Whatever...after I pay my debt I will eat you anyway you are just food to me.”

Hoseok laughed loudly. “I can't wait.”

“Pff _dumdum_.”

“Hm dumdum sounds better than human yet still you didn't tell me your name.”

“I have none.”

“You don't have a name?”

Hyungwon looked away, sadness overtaking any new feeling that he felt. “My friend gave me one but he isn't here in this world anymore..”

“I am sorry for your loss.” The man spoke sincere and paused. “Can I call you that as well? I mean that name he gave you?”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Hyungwon asked because he didn't really understand why the fisherman was so nice and talked to him so easily even after seeing the sharp teeth and scales.

“Why wouldn't I? You were nice too.”

Hyungwon had no answer for that. “Its Hyungwon.”

“Nice to finally meet you officially _Hyungwon.”_ Hoseok spoke and smiled again while Hyungwon fought the sudden aching feeling in his heart again.

"Its already noon I shall get going… will you be here tomorrow?”

Hyungwon hesitated with the answer. “No.”

“Hm I heard the hesitation, see you tomorrow then Won.”

Hyungwon was speechless watching over the man waving at him before sailing away but he anticipated tomorrow as if he was about to meet up with his friend Minhyuk again.

_What is with me?_

~

They kept talking about random things the next days and the fisherman soon told him a secret that made Hyungwon gasp in surprise. “YOU CAN’T SEE ME?”

“Well I do see you but only if you are very close to me I see you clearly, otherwise I see a purple shadow.”

“That makes sense why you are so clumsy.” Hyungwon stated his observation.

“People in town think I am no good for use and won't let me work for them that is why I tried my luck on the sea.”

“Woah if the others would know-“

“They would eat me?”

“Threw you off the boat and eat, yes.” Hyungwon confirmed. 

“But you didn't.”

“Told you I owe you a debt of life since you let me back-“

“Thats the only reason why're you helping me hm? Half blind fisherman coming with such a catch made the town talk though.”

Hyungwon felt bad for the human. “They are just envious. Humans are greedy and you are just different. Do not mind them Hoseok.”

“Ah thats the first time you didn’t call me a dumdum.”

“I am sorry I-I didn’t know you can't see well.”

“Hey don’t pity me. So what if I am losing my sight? I can still do things. I just need to store some coins to have a peaceful life before I can’t go to the sea anymore.”

“But that is sad and-“

“Lonely? But I am not alone, I have you as my friend and that is enough for me.”

Hyungwon fought back the warm feeling and asked something else. “How-how do you find this place every morning if your sight is that bad?”

“I go while its still dark and no ship is on the sea yet, then I wait.” 

“For what?”

“For the voice. I heard someone singing so I followed it and it led me here.”

“Its a siren call you should not listen or follow it you fool!"

“But it was so beautiful and so _sad_.”

“When we loose someone dear to us we sing, thats how we mourn. We let the feelings out.”

“Was it you? Do I hear _you_ every morning?”

“I don't know there are many of us, most luring humans to the sea and everyone sounds little different.”

“It must have been _you_ since it led me here.”

“Hoseok _no_ you could easily follow others without knowing it was or wasn't me maybe it was just pure luck that led you here, gods knows." Hyungwon paused. "You should not listen to it ever again it doesn't end well, you would be such an easy puppet for others.”

“Then how else can I find you?”

 _Me? Not the fish?_ “It would be better if you didn't since I can still eat you.”

“You like to joke about eating to avoid my questions, don't you _Wonnie?_ ”

 _Wonnie.. that is how Minhyuk called me_. “I guess I could lead you here safely.”

“You would swim to the shore? _For me_?” 

“Yes you blind man I would so my kind wouldn't eat you not until I pay off the debt at least.”

“Or maybe you just care about me?”

“Pff no...”

“You don't want me eaten by others or do you want to eat me _yourself?_ ” Hoseok suggested and waited for some witty answer again.

“I don't eat my friends.” Hyungwon said, barely a whisper.

“Sorry what was that?!

“I don't eat humans dumdum!”

“Say whatever but remember that my ears work well Won.” Hoseok said and readjusted his straw hat, Hyungwon's cold heart might have skipped a beat.

~

One afternoon Hoseok seemed lost in thoughts and didn't talk much.

“Hyungwon we should head back uh are you still there?”

“I'm here!” Hyungwon shouted from the island.

“Can I talk to you before we leave? Are you far?”

“Sure, come closer to my voice with the boat I lay on a small rock island close by."

“Will you save me if I fall into water?”

“If you fall I'll catch you don’t worry, come sit next to me for a bit! The sun is so lovely today!”

“Okay I trust you.” Hoseok slowly climbed over rails and touched the surface under his feet until he felt a hard surface.

“Little bit to left, yea there you are! Sit next to me.”

Hoseok saw Hyungwon laying on the rock with his tail up, letting the sun warm up his purple scales. As he came closer he saw him better, the purple scales shining on the sun. Dark hair falling on his back while he had his eyes closed. _So pretty_. He sat next to him. “Do you do this a lot? Lay here on the sun?”

“It was my friends favorite thing to do and its quite enjoyable, I like the sun warming up my scales.” Hyungwon said without opening his eyes. 

“May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." 

"How-how long is your friend gone? You don't talk about him much.”

“I think its going to be around one human year...He died of old age. That is what he always wanted.. To live a happy life and die old by his significant other.. It came true in the end.”

“So your friend was a human?” Hoseok asked. 

“No..He was like me but fell in love with one of your kind, so he became one for him, usually humans despite our kind but this was meant to be Jooheon felt the same way ever since he saw him the first time..”

“Do-Does that happen often?” Hoseok asked because he started to feel different way around Hyungwon. 

“Not really.”

“So our friendship is-“

Word friendship ached Hyungwon's heart differently now. “Yes it is rare I guess.”

“Hm..May I touch your scales Won?”

“Go ahead but careful my scales are hard to touch, they are not soft as your human flesh.”

Hoseok touched scales on Hyungwon's arm softly and both shivered from the feeling. "Feels nice... You're actually warm.” 

“Thats just because I lay all day in the sun, otherwise I'm a cold blooded creature.”

“Don't call yourself _that_.”

“But I am one so.”

“No you are a person I don't care if you have a tail or whatever.”

“Ah if only all humans were like you. Maybe we wouldn't eat them.” Hyungwon smiled at him, his sharp teeth showing and stole Hoseok's straw hat to put it on his own head. "This is not bad." 

“Did-did you ever?”

“Eat someone? No...I prefer fish, people are too bitter.”

“So you did.”

“No I just bit some and knew its not worthy. Minhyuk didn't allow me to bit anyone after I bit his significant other anyway.” Hyungwon chuckled when he remembered how he bit Jooheon all those years ago.

“Your humour amazes me.” Hoseok laughed.

“What? I am serious.”

Hoseok gasped, feeling jealous. “You really bit your friend's lover?”

“It felt so bitter! So no humans are not meant for me I think. Shrimps on the other hand oh so _sweet_.” Hyungwon said and then reassured Hoseok. _That is why he was not talkative_? “I won't bite or eat you don't worry. I am just messing with you.”

“I don't mind..I mean you can bite I trust you.”

“What a strange human you are. Hm.. maybe I should give it a taste you know?”

Hoseok blushed suddenly. “Bi-bite me?”

“Yes just a small mark on the wrist you know? That would scare some thirsty sirens if you fell of your boat. You are a clumsy dumdum and mayhaps I don't want you eaten by them.” Hyungwon joked and readjusted the hat the way Hoseok always did, but the other seemed serious suddenly.

“Do it.”

“No.”

“Please I trust you, mark me.”

“No Hoseok.”

“Pretty please?"

“No that's crazy I won't-“

“Please? You said its for my safety too.”

“Not every creature in the sea follows the rules-“

“Still, please? Just tell me if I'm bitter I am curious about your world but you tell me so little!”

“You are such a noisy human...give me your wrist then... don’t cry later.” Hyungwon warned him and took Hoseok's hand and carefully bit into the soft flesh on the wrist. The taste wasn’t bitter at all, it was _sweet_.

“Ah.”

“Told you its going to hurt-“

“I don't mind pain just tell me if I am bitter?”

“You are surprisingly sweet hm weird.”

“Oi is that good or bad? Are you messing with me again?”

“No you really taste sweet but since I marked you the others should find you bitter now.”

“Ah lovely so I am yours..to eat.” Hoseok chuckled.

“It is not lovely, don’t you dare to meet another of my kind, they are not nice even if you sweet talk them-“

“Aha so you are jealous suddenly? And even care about your dumdum human now huh? _Good_.”

 _Mine?_ “Hoseok don't take this lightly.”

“I don’t.. I am just happy to know you actually care about me, I thought you didn't... I care about you too Wonnie..” Hoseok touched Hyungwon's sea glass bracelet lightly with his fingers. “We have each other now right?”

Hyungwon was not sure how to name the feeling he felt for Hoseok anymore but he knew it was _strong_.

~

Hyungwon was waiting under the old docks for the fisherman that made his heart feel alive everytime they saw each other.

When Hoseok came at the docks he almost fell off the wooden bridge. His eyesight became so much worse over the months that they knew each other and Hyungwon just wanted to roll the human into a ball of seaweed to protect him from the constant falling.

He knew the time was ticking not for Hoseok but for him, nothing nice ever lasted in his life. “Hey careful its slippery!”

“Wonnie Wonnie! Are you here?”

“Yes I'm waiting for you dumdum.”

“You wouldn't believe it! Those shrimps are worth golden coins now because the royalty likes them! They paid me so much! I can finally buy proper clothes, warm meals and even own cottage!

“I am glad.”

“I don't know how to thank you.”

Hyungwon sighed letting the topic they were avoiding finally be said. He was afraid of this day. “Does this mean you won't come to our place anymore?” _Our? Did I really said that?_

“I'll come until I can _Wonnie._ I might be almost blind now but otherwise I'll be fine!”

“Its fine I am your eyes anyway or maybe we rather should meet here.”

“Ah Hyungwon you would really do that?”

“You said we are friends right?” Hyungwon asked Hoseok since he wasn’t so sure suddenly.

“We are...You're my only friend.”

 _And you are mine.._ “Then promise you won't go on your boat to find me and I'll wait for you under the docks so you don't have to risk your life just talking to me so far in the sea. I could bring some shrimps with me even.”

“I promise..Can-can you stay here with me today? I don't want to sail.”

“Of course.”

Hyungwon's deepest thoughts keep coming back to him after they said goodbyes later.. _If we are friends then why does it feel so much different with you then it did with Minhyuk?_

~

_Where is Hoseok today? Its late, the sun is going down already._

Hyungwon left quickly to check but Hoseok's boat was gone. _Thats odd he promised to wait for me._ He had a weird feeling and swam back to search for his boat. It took him awhile and he found the boat finally only to see it was empty. Then he sensed the sweetness of blood in the water. _Oh no._

“HOSEOK.”

Not too far away from the boat the waves were splashing as if someone was fighting in the water.

“LET HIM BE!”

“He's ours he fell into water you know the rules.” One siren snarled back and bared her teeth at him.

“RULES? HE IS NOT YOURS HE IS MINE-“Hyungwon yelled back, hissing loudly. 

“ _No_.”

“I said _leave him_ I bit him see? He has my mark. BACK OFF.”

“Fine whatever he's way too bitter anyway.” The sirens left and let the man bleed into the sea.

“Gods _NO_.” Hyungwon catched Hoseok before he could drown and panicked after seeing his wounds, the blood in the water was in contrast with the sunset in the distance, he knew he had to get Hoseok from the place right away. He swam with him quickly to their little rock island. 

“ _Wonnie._ You found me.” Hoseok spoke with a weak voice.

“Shh do not talk until we are safe, save your strength.”

“Hyungwon, they threw me off.”

“You stupid man why didn't you wait for me? _You_ _promised me not to sail without me_.”

“I heard singing I thought it might be you so I wanted to surprise you and-.”

“I told you not to listen to _any_ calls even if it would be me.”

“I am sorry please I just wanna say-“Hoseok lifted his hand to touch Hyungwon's face but the other stopped him.

“Shh just don't talk you are losing your strength faster and-“

His thoughts told him the obvious he should say goodbye ti Hoseok before it was too late but then he remembered something. _The_ _Witch could help!_

“Shhh don't talk you have to keep the strength I'll be right back.. _hold on for me._..Hoseok you are a strong human, hold onto your life for a bit longer. Do it for me.”

“Hyungwon, wait don't-don't leave me alone. I-I don't want to die alone-”

“I'll be right here, hold on for me.” Hyungwon kissed his hand briefly before he let go of the hand and swam the fastest he could under the water, calling for the only person that could help him.

“WITCH”

There was silence in the near cave before she spoke: “I told you that I sleep in daylight and the sun didn't set yet so don't yell!”

“ITS URGENT MATTER” Hyugwon raised his voice desperate for her help.

“Why would-”

“I need you to save- save human!”

“Human? That'll cost you-“

“Anything, just come with me quick!”

“I want your voice-“

“Take it I don't care! Please just hurry.. come with me please he doesn’t have much time..” Hyungwon shouted desperately when the witch didn't follow after him.

“Okay I will take this potion it will make the human heal from any disease or wound.. come quick then, show me the way."

When they arrived at the place, Hoseok was shivering, but he was alive. “Hoseok I am here I am back, you will be alright.”

“Wonnie- I -I, you came back to me." 

“You are doing great, you waited, you held on the life for me..you are doing so well my dear.“ Hyungwon spoke softly and brushed softly the hair out of Hoseok's forehead.

“Wonnie I just I want to- I l-“

“Shhh I brought someone, she will help you just hold my hand dear, it will be _alright now._ ”

The Seawitch came closer and observed the bleeding man, it was bad but she could still reverse it if he was alive. “He's holding on after bleeding so much huh what a strong human you found are you sure you-.”

“SAVE HIM.” Hyungwon hissed back and bared his sharp teeth at her.

“Fine don’t hiss at me!” Witch snapped back and brought out the potion. “Hold his head, he needs to swallow it all and its nothing tasteful really-“

Hoseok drank the potion and grimaced but he drank it all then his eyes closed slowly. “Wonnie it feels so nice, I don’t feel any pain.”

“Is this normal?” Hyungwon asked, worried.

“Yes your human lost a lot of blood so he will sleep for a few hours to gain the strength he lost and when he wakes up he will be cured of anything that was with him, all healthy as if nothing happened-“

Hyungwon fought with the decision that he thought about way too often the last few days. _It was for the best right?_ _For Hoseok's safety._ “Can you also make him forget it?”

“You want him to forget this? Sure.” Sea witch nodded.

“No forget everything. Forget _me._ ” _It is too dangerous for him to know someone like me, it always was..I was just selfish._

“I can do that but remember if the feelings he has are strong he might remember you one day. It could happen even well.. you said he is your friend right.”

“He won't, he just saved me once and I was paying off my debt then.” Hyungwon lied. He would say anything to keep the man safe, because this can't happen again and he will make sure it won't even if the cost was he would not be remembered by the fisherman and couldn't talk to him anymore.

The witch confirmed it. “Deal...Do you want to sing for the last time? I'll take your voice later.”

Hyungwon took the opportunity and sang. The witch promised to came back when there was time, sometime around sunrise. 

He sang for the whole night for Hoseok, holding his hand while he was recovering. It was the last song he was ever going to sing so he put all his feelings there. The story and his changing feelings, the sadness and the unexpected happiness he felt thanks to this special human.

Hoseok fell deep asleep and his breathing became normal after a few hours. The shivering stopped and it took the whole night for the man to catch a healthy color and normal temperature. Hyungwon was there the whole time, holding his hand and singing for him.

With the help of the witch, they left the man on the beach by the old deck as if the fisherman just fell off the boat and sea threw him back to the shore.

“Be well Hoseok and have a nice life without troubles.” Hyungwon took off his sea glass bracelet and put it on Hoseok's wrist, hiding the little bite mark. “You won't remember me but I want you to have this, it brought the luck of long human life to Minhyuk.” He then kissed the fisherman softly on the lips saying goodbye and left him alone, disappearing under the water while new sunrise started on the horizon.

~

Months passed and soon one human year was over.

Hyungwon was miserable, he barely ate and became more and more dull, turning willingly into a lifeless shell, his heart becoming even colder than ever before. 

He always lost those who he started to care about the most, his parents, Minhyuk and now Hoseok.. It was meant to end like this, he knew it would one day. _Hoseok is alive there and that is all that matters_ , he kept repeating it to himself. His heart felt cold again and he just didn’t care. The time seemed slow and wasteful. Why was he even here? He couldn't sing, talk or meet with Minhyuk or Hoseok, why was he alive?

“You know I never said you should not try to meet up with humans anymore..” the Seawitch came out of nowhere while Hyungwon lay hidden in the dark cave. He hissed, annoyed she found him.

_Whatever it was for the best._

“You lost your beautiful purple color Hyungwon. Look how pale you are! Minhyuk would _hate_ to see you like this, come lay on the sun for an hour or two.”

He turned himself from her, he was not in the mood to deal with her. He couldn’t even say anything harsh anymore so she could leave him alone.

 _Thats was definitely not a friendship between them_. The sea witch couldn't watch him like this any longer, she swan closer to him and gave him a choice.

“Do you want to end your suffering then? I don't want to see you became insane, rather I would make it peaceful.” She asked and Hyungwon turned and finally looked at her. He nodded.

“Are you sure?” Another nod.

“Okay I'll make it easy for you because you brought prince Minhyuk to me those years ago.. come with me.” She swam from the cave and Hyungwon trailed behind her.

The witch made him drink some bitter potion with a familiar sweet taste, he drank every drop and soon he felt so much lighter, the pain going away, the world around him turning dark.

~

> It was warm, the death felt warm, as if he was just letting the sun warm up his scales. 
> 
> As if he was just laying on the island and it was a normal sunny day.
> 
> But someone was calling his name. He could swore he heard someone calling his name. Was it Minhyuk? Will they reunite in the afterlife? He wanted to see him once more.
> 
> “Hyungwon?!” the voice called. 
> 
> _It's a dream._
> 
> “Hyungwon is-is that _you_?” Rushed steps came close and strong arms lifted him up, Hyungwon wanted to open his eyes but he couldn’t.
> 
> _A beautiful dream to hallucinate about him, thank you witch for making it so peaceful._
> 
> The world around him swallowed him up into darkness once more, the last thing he heard was a desperate voice above him: “Gods please! _Please wake up._ ”

~

Hyungwon woke up warm, covered in a layer of wool blankets, he was laying in an actual bed, it was soft and very comfortable.

“Ah you're awake!” Someone chirped beside him and Hyungwon's heart seemed to beat so much faster than usual by that sound. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright and his vision blurry so he tried to sit up instead, readjusting his tail under the covers but it felt different as if he had two tails now.

“Slow down you didn't really have a chance to stand up yet. I'll help you sit.”

“What is with me? Its all dry and warm?” He tried to focus on his hands in front of him. _Hands without purple scales?_

“ _You're a human_.”

“But I- Hoseok?” Hyungwon turned to the voice finally and his eyes focused finally on someone sitting beside the bed. He jumped at him and Hoseok fell towards him on the bed, hugging him tightly back. “You are here in the afterlife? Are- _Are we both dead?_ You should not be here... _”_

“No gods no.” Hoseok said. “Easy on the hold, you just woke up.”

 _“_ Why am I here and not in the sea? I was supposed to die. She promised me to help me end it.”

“I found you on the beach by the old docks. I knew it was you the moment I saw you.”

“You- You can see?” Hyungwon put his palms on the sides of Hoseok's face, he was on the edge of all the new feelings bottling up outside his heart again and his vision got blurry suddenly, warm liquid streamed from his eyes.

“Yes I can see now, what a miracle that potion was huh? Ah don't cry over me _Wonnie_.” Hoseok dried the tears with his sleeve but Hyungwon cried even harder.

“You can see! Wait wait wait how can you hear me? I don't have my voice I lost it when-“

“I hear your voice loud and clear.”

“I don't understand anything.”

“I don't either but I finally found you that is all that matters to me.” Hoseok said and looked at him softly, brushing Hyungwon’s long hair behind his ear. “What did you mean when you said you wanted to end it?” He asked with worry.

“Ah nothing.”

“Wonnie, you wanted to end your life?”

Hyungwon looked away when he saw Hoseok's expression. “I saw no other choice.” _it felt so empty without you._

“Why would you ever think that? Why didn’t you come back to me?”

“After what happened it was not safe to meet up with you, I choose to distant myself from you.. to protect you.”

“Why did you decide that alone?”

“Because you wouldn’t have let me.”

“That is true I wouldn't have let you.”

After a while Hyungwon looked up at Hoseok again. “You weren't supposed to remember me at all.”

“I didn’t at first I woke up one day on the beach with your bracelet on my hand and couldn't remember a thing but I did dream of purple scales every night and soon I did _remember_ and searched for you but I didn't heard your voice anymore. I was losing _my mind that you really were just a drean but then_ I found you on the beach when I came home two days ago.”

“I look so much different than I used to.”

“Maybe but you are still the same inside.”

“You wouldn't like me with the scales.”

“No I would love you the same. I saw you up close once, purple and shiny.. _beautiful_.”

Hyungwon finally realized what the aching feeling in his heart was. _So It was love all along? I felt love?_ “You what?”

“Of course I would, I fell for you because you were kind to me Wonnie I just didn’t tell you when I should have-“ Hoseok paused “I'm sorry that I fell off the boat I really wanted to see you that day and finally tell you how I feel but then I really thought I’ll die right there without you knowing and before I could I was uncousious-“

“Don't say it, you did so well holding on, you deserve to _live.. to love_.”

“How could I love if you were not with me? Don’t ever think about that again okay? Fate has some twisted ways to tie our lives together. I never believed in such things yet here you are! It all feels like a beautiful dream.”

“Then let's make this dream last long.” Hyungwon said and let Hoseok hug him tightly. They both cried and Hyungwon tasted the warm liquid that was coming out of his eyes on his lips “Why is it keep coming from my eyes? Its so warm and salty?”

Hoseok dried his eyes and chuckled “Its tears. It is a normal human thing, we don't sing our feelings as you did, we cry them out.”

“Gods, humans are so weird.”

“Then you are weird now too.” Hoseok smile at him with a soft expression.

Hyungwon knew now that the unknown feeling that was aching his old heart for months, was _love._

~

Days passed by and Hyungwon learned to do what normal humans should do, the walking was painful and hard to learn at first he still had to take breaks every few minutes.

Now he sat by the old docks, he sensed someone was waiting for him there.

“Why did you do this? I wanted to end my life.”

“And that I did, I ended your _sea life_.”

“But _why_?”

“Prince Minhyuk made me swear to keep an eye on you and help you if you ever find your happiness.” She said and paused, “and after seeing you sacrificing your biggest strength I knew something was up.”

“Ah Min that clever bastard.” Hyungwon sighed and felt emotions swam over him. _If only you could see me now Min_. “I just don't understand you _took_ my voice..”

“I took your siren voice yes but now you are different creature, _a human_ so I can't take that.”

“Ah... but how did you know he would remember me?”

“I saw you loved him maybe you didn't know the aching feeling till then that would make sense but when I saw your human searching for you days and nights I knew it was not _unrequired_ love so decided to step in.”

“I never thought so..”

“Humans are hard to figure out huh well ...Will you be alright there on the surface?”

“Yes I will be alright here.”

“Then my deed is done... have a nice human life _Hyungwon_.”

“Thank you...Be well.” Hyungwon said goodbye and felt his eyes water again.

_Minhyuk thought about me even after he was gone and happy on the surface. Sneaky bastard! I wish you were here and see me now._

Hoseok saw Hyungwon sitting at the old docks in the distance and went after him. “Ah found you! What are you doing here? Are you running from me so soon? I won't make you eat the cabbage again I promise!”

Hyungwon chuckled, he patted a place next to him and Hoseok sat down. “Its not about the cabbage even though I'm not eating that ever again... I was just saying goodbye to the sea.”

“You know I still have the boat so we can visit your secret place anytime you want.”

“Its not so secret place anymore since you kept barging in.”

“No one knows where it is so it still could be _our secret place_.” Hoseok said and tickled his side.

 _“_ Ah human skin tickles my eyes make salt water everything is so overwhelming why is the human body so weird.”

Hoseok laughed. "Come its getting cold we should head back home." 

“Please just for a moment let me stay I want to see the sunset from here.” _The last time I saw sunset above water I almost lost you._

“Okay then let me hold you.”

“You're so warm.” Hyungwon snuggled closer to Hoseok, wrapping his hands under the jacket he wore. 

“You are too now.”

“Yes but I keep shivering. It's annoying to feel actual cold so much."

“I'll tuck you in the bed and warm you up don't worry.”

“I don't hey what do you mean warm me up?” Hyungwon asked, curious.

“Ah nothing just that I will hold you all night. Why do you want to get naughty ouch easy with the punches dear.”

“Sorry I don't really know my strength. I'm so weak now I thought I should give it all when hitting you.”

“Its okay you are cute so I'll stop teasing you.”

 _“_ I'm so weak but also I never really felt every touch on my scales not that intensensively at least.. It is so confusing. "

“I'm so sorry Wonnie, I know you love the sea-“

“Hey it was not your fault!”

“Wasn't it? If I didn't catch you that time maybe -“

“Stop speaking nonsense ok? I'll adjust over time.”

“I still feel guilty.“

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Then stop saying you are sorry and just keep loving me.” 

"Will do." Hoseok kissed him softly on the lips. "As long as you stay here with me and not run for the sea.”

 _"I_ can't come back and even if I could I would not do it.”

“Are you sure?”

 _“_ I still do love the sea but I do love you much more Hoseok...just promise me not to fall off the boat again I can't save you now these legs are useless and so _slow.."_

Hoseok chuckled. “I promise,” he said and sealed his promise with another kiss.

After so many years alone Hyungwon finally understood why Minhyuk chose to live as a human and why he was so happy on the dry shore.

_Because it was all worth it if you were loved._

The end

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts! Or kudos the story if you liked it at least a tiny bit.  
> thank you for reading! 💞
> 
> Catch me on twitter: @ Sasanka_27


End file.
